Claymore Manga Chapter 29
The 29th chapter of Claymore by Norihiro Yagi, first published in the May 2001 issue of Shonen Jump. Short synopsis Clare displays her ability to read an enemy's actions in their Yoki by suppressing her own aura completely. She almost finishes off the Awakened Being single handedly but fails to land a killing blow because she is physically weak. Miria soon recovers and aids Clare in immobilizing the Awakened Being. The creature tries to buy its life with information while attacking by surprise, but Miria and Clare avoid the attack and then carve the Awakened Being into segments. After assessing Deneve's condition, Miria confirms that all her comrades have come close to Awakening. She then begins to tell how the same thing has happened to her. Detailed Synopsis Clare's Power As Clare walks through a rain of claw attacks, she focuses on suppressing her Yoki and clearly assesses the attacks of the Awakened Being from its own aura. As Helen continues to be amazed, Miria realises that Clare was trying to use this technique during their fight, but that it works better the more Yoki an attacker releases. In fact, Clare's technique is designed specifically to fight Awakened Beings. The Awakened One Defeated Having reached the Awakened One, Clare severs its arm as the claws attack her. Its tongue tries to wrap around her again, and she finally cuts through it, somersaults onto the Awakened Being's back, and removes four limbs in one strike from her position. She then tries to stab down but cannot penetrate its carapace. Clare is summarily brushed off and is then kicked away by the Awakened Being. The Awakened Being complains that he can't tell if Clare is strong or weak, while Miria, who has partially recovered, explains how the lower-ranked warrior's attack needs more practice to combine offense with its excellent defense. The Awakened Being claims it has something to tell the Claymores, but Clare and Miria have already noted that it is sending its claws through the earth to attack by surprise; both easily dodge. Miria says that she doesn't believe the Awakened One will tell them anything, and she and Clare remind each other not to fall behind. As both of them leap across the Awakened Being's body, carving it into pieces, its last words are disbelief that two such warriors have killed it. Miria's Deductions Miria notes that she herself is a mess, and Deneve's stomach wound is failing to close after she used her power to restore an arm. Helen, herself recovered, is surprised to hear that Clare was not seriously wounded. Miria then asks Clare and Helen if they have ever come close to Awakening. Clare freely describes the incident in Rabona Cathedral, while Helen is more embarrassed to admit that both she and Deneve have had similar experiences. Miria then asks if the Claymores have caused trouble for clients and other warriors. Helen states that she has come close to killing humans on some occasions, and that Deneve often stirs up trouble with other Claymores. Combined with Clare's independent streak, Miria hypothesizes that the mission against a strong male Awakened Being was intended to dispose of Claymores The Organization found troublesome. Clare asks where Miria fits in, and she admits that she almost Awakened after killing an Awakened Being who turned out to have been her best friend. From then on, she resolved to destroy the Organization. Introduced Characters Navigation 029 Category:The Awakened Being Hunt Arc Category:Volume 6